miitopiafandomcom-20200223-history
Cautious
Cautious '(Japanese: 'しんちょう Shinchou; Cautious) is a personality in Miitopia that gives the Cautious Mii possibility of boosting attack power and ability of using snacks after running out of them. Quirks Outside battle *Cautious Miis will immediately reject a bottle of drink during the "drink" event. Quotes * "*gulp* ''(Not selected) * ''"All right!" ''(Selected) * ''"We're off..." ''(Starting adventure) * ''"I'm gonna say...the outfit is new, right? Love it!" ''(Complimenting for new Clothing) * ''"Oh gosh, you're making me blush!" ''(Complimented for new Clothing) * ''"This might not be safe..." ''(Drink event, throws it away) * ''"Eh? What's that in my pocket?" ''(Friend Mail event, feels it in pocket) * ''"Dear (Mii), I hope you took enough HP Bananas. I've been worried about it, so here's one just in case." ''(Mailing a friend) ** ''"(Mii)'s so thoughtful..." ''(Letter reaction, Kind Mii) ** ''"So...does that mean it's for me? Or not?" ''(Letter reaction, Laid-back Mii) ** ''"That's very kind of (Mii)." (Letter reaction, Stubborn Mii) ** "Thank you SO much, (Mii)." ''(Letter reaction, Cautious Mii) ** ''"That's so like (Mii)." ''(Letter reaction, Energetic Mii) ** ''"I think I'll take it, (Mii). Thanks." ''(Letter reaction, Cool Mii) ** ''"I'd love to give it back, but, well...logistics..." ''(Letter reaction, Air-headed Mii) * ''"I'm so anxious. Might as well stay up." ''(Standing guard at camp) * ''"Wait a mo..." ''(Warm Up quirk) * ''"OK!" ''(Warm Up quirk complete) * ''"I knew this would happen..." ''(Prepped and Ready quirk) * ''"(Mii)! That's wonderful!" (Praise assist) * "(Mii)..." ''(Avenge assist) * ''"I knew this'd happen..." ''(Defeated) * ''"Help!" ''(In a Mii-eating monster) * ''"That was scary..." ''(Out of a Mii-eating monster) * ''"Scrub a dub dub!" ''(Cleaning) * ''"This is so helpful. Thank you..." ''(Watching a Mii cleaning) * ''"I, er, got this for you. I hope it's OK..." ''(Giving a present) * ''"You're sure?" ''(Accepting a present) * ''"Thank you." ''(Present event, kind of happy) * ''"W-wow..." (Present event, very pleased) * ''"So happy..." ''(Present event, amazed) * ''"Uh..." ''(Present event, dislikes it) * ''"Are you mad at me?" ''(Present event, hates it) * ''"Thank goodness!" ''(Face saved) Gallery Cautious Pose Proflie.JPG|The Cautious's exclusive pose on their profile. Cautious Cat's Pose.JPG|The Cautious personality's pose after getting their face back. Cautious level up.JPG|The Cautious Mii when leveling up. Cautious bottle event.JPG|A Cautious Mii throwing away the bottle during the Bottle Water event. Cautious New Clothing Talk event.JPG|A Cautious Mii during the New Clothing Talk event. Cautious responds.JPG|A Cautious Mii's response when complimented during the New Clothing Talk event. The Night Guard Cautious.JPG|A Cautious Mii chosen to Night Guard, during the Campfire event. Cautious not chosen.JPG|The Cautious Mii's dialogue when not selected Cautious chosen.JPG|The Cautious Mii when selected. Cautious cleaning event .JPG|A Cautious Mii during the Cleaning event. Cautious cleaning event 1.JPG|The Cautious Mii watching their Teammate roommate clean up, during the Cleaning Event. Cautious gift event .JPG|A Cautious Mii during the Present event. Cautious gift event 2.JPG|A Cautious Mii accepting the present from their Teammate roommate. Cautious present event likes.JPG|A Cautious Mii that is very pleased about the gift. Cautious gift event amazed.JPG|A Cautious Mii amazed by the gift. 89.png|A Cautious Mii who is not at all happy about the gift, may cause resentment. Cautious in the lead.JPG|The Cautious Mii's dialogue at the start of exploration. Cautious defeated.JPG|The Cautious Mii when defeated. IMG_20190121_200011.jpg|The Cautious personality default war cry. Cautious Mii inside Extra Spicy Burger.JPG|A cautious mii in a Extra Spicy Burger Cautious spit out repond.JPG|A Cautious mii out of a Mii-eating monster Cautious reply from letter from teammate.jpeg|The Cautious Mii responding to a letter they received from a teammate. Category:Personality